1. Field of the Invention
The device and method of this invention relate to an exercise bath and more particularly relate to a bath that includes a bathing chamber with means to provide various kinds of wave actions therein along with various bath mediums that can provide passive proprioceptive exercise and therapy to a user.
2. History of the Prior Art
Vibratory baths for use in patient therapy are known in the prior art. The inventor herein, Gregory R. Brotz has a U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,479 for a Therapeutic Vibratory Bath. In this patent a vibratory bath is taught in which vibrations are imparted to the fluid in the bath, which fluids can further contain certain ingredients and which vibrations may be beneficial to the skin of the patients being treated in the bath. The bath of U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,479 provides for higher frequency, low amplitude vibrations to the fluid, and no waves sufficient to move a user are produced by this bath. Any passive exercise provided to the muscles of a patient are from the pressure of water or other fluid directed against the patient. The vibrations in this patent are typically in the high frequency, especially for example in the ultrasonic range for the debridement of skin tissue with the fluid being oxygenated fluorocarbons.